


Golden Wedding

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: A golden wedding is usually referred to as being the 50th wedding anniversary. And on the 50th anniversary of the marriage to a particular God, you recall everything that happened on the night of your wedding. (Oh, and we’re just gonna act like nothing after ragnarok happened and that the asgardians safely made it to earth lmao)
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 26
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Golden Wedding

Fifty years. Half a century. Five decades. Whatever you want to call it, it’s a long time to be with someone that you barely knew before your wedding day. And ‘barely knew’ is just pushing it. You admired Thor, since Asgard and even here on Earth. Something about the way he walked around, head held high, broad shoulders; a demeanor that showed he KNEW who he was and his purpose in this universe. He was magical in each and every way.

Word had gotten around that the King of Asgard was looking to court someone special here in Asgard, especially now that the very kingdom was being restored. Men and women alike put on their best clothing and behavior in hopes of finally scoring with Thor. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t either. You’d seen the way he’d walk around to greet everyone or play with some of the newborn babies. A gentleman to everyone he’d ever come in contact with. So it was only pure chance when the royal matchmaker chose you to be queen.

You weren’t sure if Thor had ever even noticed you. If he’d even looked at you in the way that you’d looked at him. And you panicked. What if he wasn’t this man that he’d appeared to be? What if he was horrible, and just an awful man and now, you’d have to spend the rest of your life with him. You worried all up to the wedding day, though, you never backed out from the wedding despite not being allowed to meet Thor in person until your wedding day.

Though weddings for Asgardians are far different from those of Midgardians. However, with the rebuilding of Asgard on Earth’s soil, the kingdom could only help to adopt a few of the Earthly traditions. Mostly by the wishes of Thor to engage the traditions of his two homes together. Luckily, the royal matchmaker worked hard to make you worry-free about the political sides of the affair - couldn’t help much in the nerves department, however.

The actual ceremony was quite simple, though, it was still unlike anything you’ve ever seen before. There were golden statues of past monarchs of the kingdom, and which, you, were soon to be one. You’d be seen less as a wife and more as a queen, a companion fit to help rule with Thor. He’d studied you, he has one hundred percent seen you gawking at him from afar. He thought you were beautiful. Everything you did, every time you reached out and helped someone, he saw. He saw the compassion in your eyes whenever you’d talk to someone. He saw you.

And when you walked down the aisle to greet him, soon to be his wife, his queen; he fell in love. At first, it’d just been infatuation, but as you walked to him, staring into his eyes and fully giving him all of you, he fell hard. Your eyes were gorgeous the first time he saw them, but now that he’s looking, their breathtaking. The setting sun shines on them while you stand in front of him. Your eyes tracing every single feature of his face, he’s gorgeous. And he couldn’t help but have this sparkle in his one eye as he looked down at you. It’s like, as he simply looks at you, he can feel how warm your soul is.

There wasn’t an exchange of vows, but later in life, you two would go on to write vows as you fell deeply in love with one another. Through the entire ceremony, not a word was spoken between you two. For a great portion of it, the officiant was mostly speaking. Then came the exchange of rings, and the presenting of the crowns. The tall, golden crown replaced the flower crown you’d been instructed to wear.

The gold went very well with the steel blue dress you wore. The accents of the dress were off-white and gold. A sheer, steel blue scarf wrapped around your arms, hanging low as you held the bouquet of purple, blue, and yellow irises. Beneath the crown laid a veil that began right above your hairline and flowed down to the floor. And your hair had been braided to the side and entangled with flowers. Truly stunning and basking in the sunlight, you stood barefoot before him.

His crown was golden with red lettering. Almost similar to that of his fathers. As they placed the crown atop his head, you couldn’t help but stare at him. He was flourishing. His skin bright and healthy, and he’d been well fed. His beard was long, plated and a nice honey blond color with deep brown roots. A couple of greys sprouted from the hair on his head, and you could tell it’d been washed just before the ceremony. He wore black, something similar to what he might wear in battle, only not at all beaten up. And the eyepatch that fit so perfectly on him, it was once his father’s, pulled the look together. He looked honorable as anybody would follow him into the depths. He was home, he was safe.

You faced each other and joined hands. He stared into your eyes as you did his. A bearer came before you, presenting you with two with chalice cups filled with red wine. In Asgardian wedding traditions, those who are getting married must drink red wine together and then seal the marriage with a kiss. And so you both drank from your chalices; the wine was sweet, bitter and a bit tangy all at once.

Once you both drank, his hands came around your waist. They were warm and tingled a bit when he touched you. He pulled you into his embrace. He smelled good, a natural odor. You breathed in as you closed your eyes before opening them. You looked to him and he smiled, you could’ve melted right in his arms. And with your hands placed on his chest, you closed your eyes once more as he leaned into you. Your lips moved together gracefully, no one had to take much of a lead. It felt right, meaningful as if it was meant to be. Somehow, the stars aligned and the two of you got to meet.

-

There were a lot of people at the reception, many you didn’t know. Small children running around, playing with each other and trying to escape the grasps of the parents that told them to sit still. Adults hung around tables in groups, drinking alcohol and/or arguing with each other about the most recent drama going around Asgard. Small animals ran from small children or drank from the small bowls set out for them.

The sun had nearly set. Lanterns and small lights that resemble butterflies hung from small pillars. Large crystals sat like rocks, catching any amount of light to shine off of. There was a lot of gold and silver strewn all over the place from the cloth on the tables and the decor to the attire each guest was wearing. Big blue bouquets of flowers stood in the center of each table, blocking a few people from seeing the table in which you and Thor were sitting. Every so often someone would come up and wish you success in your marriage; a lot of those words were laced with poison and daggers.

Thor, with amazing intuition, could tell how uncomfortable you were at times. Resting his hand on your thigh and giving you a warm smile. Even whispering to you and saying that the two of you could leave at any time you felt fit. But you continued to say it was fine, beating yourself up in the process of declining. It’s not like you weren’t having a good time, you were, but in the same note, you were dying to leave. Every time his hand touched the inside of your bare thigh, you shuddered. Every time he whispered to you and his breath tickled your neck, you got wetter. Practically torturing yourself trying to wait until after the reception to get fucked.

Weighing out the various options on how to tell him you wanted to leave lasted through the entire reception and the toast. You were completely out of it and didn’t even notice much. But Thor did. He noticed every single time you squirmed from him touching you, every lip bite, and every last whimper followed by a deep breath. He noticed and continued to do the little things that damn near sent you over. Learning small things about you just by how you reacted.

Even how you stopped breathing when he whispered in your ear, “Come on my Queen,” followed by a kiss at your neck.

He led you away from everyone, your hand in his. He walked before you, showing you the way up the stairs and down another hall. You approached a large golden door with white accents. Thor opened the door and let you walk in first, letting go of your hand. Instead, his palm stretched across your lower back, guiding you in, then shutting the door behind you.

The fireplace was already blazing, making the room nice and toasty in contrast with the colder outside. You looked around the room in silence. The room wasn’t decorated as much as you’d thought. It was a huge room, of course, it has a fucking fireplace. There was a grand painting hanging over the fireplace, depicting the old kingdom of Asgard. In the center was a table with a vase of flowers, though unrecognizable to you, were very pretty and gave the muted room a nice dash of color.

“After you,” Thor motioned to the bed. Past the table and up a single step was a huge bed. Covered in muted brown, or deep tan, sheets; and draped over those was a big brown fur. You touched it, the softness of the fur felt like it melted and merged with your hand.

You sat down, and he sat next to you. Sitting in silence for a few seconds was odd as both of you wanted to make the first move, but equally as smitten. It’s like you’re a teenager again, only married. But fuck it, life is short, so you decided to make your move first; well, at the same time Thor decided as well. Incredibly in sync, you both leaned in, locking lips as though you’d always bed doing it.

The kissing had escalated quickly, from lip-locking to love bites and grips at your thigh. Before you knew it, Thor had told you to get on your knees.

And you couldn’t help but kneel before him. There was something about his demeanor, how he stood tall in front of you. The light emitting from the candles and fireplace lit perfectly onto his chest, you could see the heat from the room had taken a bit of a toll on him. The beads of sweat rolling off his chest made you thirsty for him. Thor has been a gentleman this entire night, every single word he’d spoken to you had been laced with mead and silk, rolling off his tongue as if he’d known you his whole life. You wanted him and there was no denying that.

His thumb dipped into your mouth, allowing you to suck on it. But as quick as it came in, it when right back out. He mumbled, “What am I doing?” in a low and playful breath, smiling and confusing you for a second until he picked you up. Softly, placing you on the bed, then pulling you to the edge of it. Still in your dress, he bunched it up to your waist. Without panties, he licks his lips in delight as he spreads your legs.

Licking a long stripe from your asshole to your clit, he begins devouring you. Eating you out as if he hadn’t eaten in a few days. Licking, kissing and sucking at every inch of your pussy. Every time he would moan, the vibrations would shoot straight through your clit, then charge through your entire body. He spread your legs wider, pressing them closer to your chest. He lifted his head, looking up at you, his beard wet with your juices. The cool air hit your cunt, and you shivered, grabbing Thor by his hair and pushing him back into your pussy.

Every moan you made, made his dick harder. He was practically creaming his pants just hearing you. And his cock twitched with every single lick at your clit. He was throbbing, but you were his main concern. His tongue flicked up and down on your clit, and between few licks, he’d kiss and suck on you. Inconsistent at times, but he was teasing. But when your body shook, and the pit of your stomach felt heavier, you pulled at his hair; positioning his head in a way you were sure that would make you cum all over his face.

You were so close, moaning out frantically. Curses and praises left your mouth as you ground against his face. You scratched as his scalp and pulled at his hair once again, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Every single nerve shot to the pit of your stomach and your body felt warm. You could feel your wetness running down your thighs. Everything centered together and the high seemed to last for minutes on end.

“Fuck, I-” It felt like you were screaming. Your eyelids shut tight, and Thor had somehow slipped from your grip on him. Two of his fingers entered you. Thick, long, and now sleek with your juices. You’d minorly came down from your high, but when his fingers curled up inside you, attempting to claim your second orgasm, you wanted to scream.

Barely twenty minutes in and this man wanted to rack up as many orgasms from you as he could. With his free hand, he firmly planted his palm on your lower stomach. He pressed gently, and as he continued to finger you, you could hear the squelching of your wetness. But before you could warn him, let alone warn yourself, you’d squirted all over his arm and torso. Some of the wetness even hitting you in the chest.

It caught you off guard and made you a bit embarrassed. Though, the embarrassment soon faded as Thor warmly smiled; “I wish you did that in my mouth.” To which, your cheeks began to get hot. He took his fingers from you and sucked on them, looking you deep in the eye as he did in.

“I want you,” You proclaimed to him. Nearly tripping over yourself trying to get closer to him.

“You can have me,” He spoke back, standing up.

And you’re back kneeling for him. Palming the ever-present bulge in his pants. Though you couldn’t wait so long, so you pulled down his pants yourself. He also didn’t have any underwear on.

His dick was huge. Thick and uncut, leaking precum from his tip, red and aching. His pubes were gold, trimmed, and curled, though his balls were cleanly shaven. You took his dick into your hand, slapping its tip against your tongue, looking him in the eye as moans slipped from his mouth. Careful with his foreskin, you massaged his cock, moving your hand up and down, spitting on it for less added friction.

He honestly thought that he was going to cum, possibly the quickest he’d ever come, if it had happened. But he kept his thoughts centered elsewhere to prevent coming so prematurely. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as your mouth makes its way around the tip of his dick. “Fuck,”

His chest rose with every deep inhale. As you began to lick around his cock, teasing him when you’d put your mouth around him. And his hands traveled to your face, resting on the sides of you. He moved your face to position you to look up at him. “Open your mouth,”

Thor said it sternly, and you had the wild urge to defy him, but you’d save that for another date. You smiled at him, sticking your tongue out as you opened your mouth. He smiles at the way you obey him, and spits in your mouth, leaving you to go back to his dick. “Good girl.”

The cockiness that’s peering out of him makes you want to talk back and tease. You have a feeling that if you did though, he wouldn’t tolerate it. Which, sounds like a plan for a later time. Now, however, it was about learning of each other and your sexual desires. To which, you were sure both of you would be satisfied.

Dick down your throat, tears in your eyes, and you feel like you need to sneeze; but it doesn’t matter, you love it.

He takes his dick out of your mouth and goes to lie down on the bed. Locked in under his spell you move over to him as he beckons you over. However, he assumes that you would ride him, you now have a better position to lick all over him.

You lick him from base to tip, taking him all, or most, in your mouth, gagging before pulling away. Cock in your hand, you begin to jerk him off, attaching your mouth to his left testicle. Occasionally looking up to him, which you’ll find his head tilted back, and his fingers digging into the sheets. You even lick a little beneath his balls, just for the thrill.

Though the wait became too long, and you ached to have him inside you. Crawling up to him, planting a kiss on his lips, then, you lined his dick up to you, slowly sinking onto him until you took every inch.

You began to bounce up and down on his cock, grinding against him every once in a while just to feel him against your clit. He’d end up taking your hips in his hands, steadying you, and then rocking up into you, making you squeal with each thrust he makes.

“You feel so fucking good,” He says through moans. Various praises left his mouth as you rode him. Praising you for being so good for him, and how your cunt felt so nice and warm wrapped around his cock. How he wants to cum inside of you and fill you up, make you have his children. He is the God of Fertility so you knew that when he does cum in you, you’ll more than likely become pregnant.

The two of you went at it for what seemed like hours. You came back to back in various positions; of course, Thor made sure that you came before he did. 

And when he did, he couldn’t help but cum inside of you, his hands gripped tightly at your thighs. His moans heard as deep roars coming from his throat as he spills his load into you. Your legs wobbly and numb, and you’re holding onto him for dear life as if he’d ever let you fall. Still, he continues to rock you onto his cock, more cum spilling from the tip of his dick. It was enough to make you orgasm again, all from the overbearing feeling. You gripped at his neck and pulled at his hair as your bodies rocked together to fuck off your high.

He let you down, your legs shaking as your feet plant down on the floor. He picked you up again, this time bridal style, and carried you into another room. This one, a bathroom. More candles and flowers laced it in decor.

“For you, my Queen,” A bath, already hot and filled with rose petals awaited you.

“Thank you, my King,” You shared a long and loving kiss before settling into the bath, which, he bathed you. Talking to you all night long into the well hours of the morning about God knows what.

You remembered that first night as if it was only yesterday. It was miraculous how you could have a lifelong bond with this man that you barely knew before your wedding day. Thor is noble, a gentleman, and always treated you how you deserved. He frequently put you before a lot of things, even if you told him not to. He thought of you constantly and explained his love for you daily. 

Thor was the type of lover that everyone wished they had. Though, it was much deeper than that; a soul connection. He cherished you at his lows and his highs and would continue to love you with his last, dying breath.


End file.
